Let's Play
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura memiliki permainan biasa tapi dengan sebuah peraturan yang tak biasa./"Kenapa harus ada peraturan ini? aku harus selalu menciummu, menyebalkan." /"Peraturan Itu kamu sendiri yang buat, kan?" /Narusaku Always/Just a little bit humor/


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : of Course Narusaku**

**Out of Character/Many Mistakes here/Story's Mine**

**Romance, a little bit humor.**

...

**Let's Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang tak mendung tidak juga terik. Beberapa awan hanya terlihat mengumpul, menghalangi sinar matahari jatuh menerpa bumi.

Dua orang itu nampak saling terdiam. Membiarkan angin berlarian disekitar mereka hingga beberapa helaian rambut terpaksa menjadi sedikit berantakan.

Lelaki pirang dengan mata samudera itu masih tersenyum. Masih memandangi seorang perempuan bermata hijau yang terbaring telengkup tepat didepannya. Tak lebih dari tiga puluh centimeter.

Hamparan rumput hijau yang menjadi alas mereka berdua sesekali juga ikut bergoyang saat angin bermain-main tanpa henti. Seakan juga ikut senang karena pemilik siang tak menebarkan teriknya siang ini.

Naruto, lelaki yang juga tengah telengkup itu mengakhiri tatapannya pada sang perempuan. Ia sedikit mengangkat wajah, memandangi beberapa pohon yang melingkupi mereka berdua. Ia merasa tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku tak ingat pohon Sakura yang kita tanam sudah sebesar ini." Gumaman dari lelaki pirang itu membuat wanita berambut merah jambu yang tengah asik membaca bukunya terpaksa meninggalkan aktifitasnya sejenak.

Ia menanggalkan kacamatanya dan menatap Naruto sedetik sebelum kemudian ikut mengangkat kepalanya melihat keatas.

"Tentu saja." Hanya itu kalimat yang meluncur dari wanita bernama Sakura. Dan ia kini kembali fokus pada bukunya setelah memasang kembali kacamatanya.

Naruto menyudahi aksi menatap pohon sakura diatasnya, ia kembali tertuju pada Sakura yang sibuk dengan buku bacaannya. Senyumannya terlihat semakin mengembang.

Naruto sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya. Mendaratkan satu ciuman dipuncak surai merah jambu itu. Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia hanya tersenyum sejenak pada Naruto. Tak bereaksi apapun, tak juga mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Apa yang sedang kamu baca, serius sekali?" Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit berpeluh.

"Aku beritahupun, kamu tak akan mengerti." Wajah Naruto tertekuk mendengar jawaban Sakura. Bisa kah perempuan itu bersikap lebih manis?

"Ya tentu saja. Akukan bodoh." Jawab Naruto pasrah.

Sakura menutup bukunya dan kembali menanggalkan kacamatanya. Meletakan diatas buku tebal yang kini tergeletak diatas rumput, tak jauh darinya.

Alis perempuan cantik itu bertaut. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Naruto?"

Lelaki pirang itu sejenak hanya menghela nafas, lalu kemudian membalas tatapan perempuan didepannya. "Tidak. Hanya merasa bosan."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tanpa sadar ia juga ikut menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa sedikit bosan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" suara ceria dari Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja ia menjitak kepala pirang itu karena kesal.

"Bermain? Bermain apa?" Sakura mengkerutkan alis bingung. Ia memandangi Naruto yang masih terdiam dengan senyumnya.

"Permainan yang sering kita lakukan."

Sakura nampak berpikir dan beberapa detik selanjutnya ia menyadari permainan apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Batu. Kertas. Gunting ?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya antusias pada Sakura.

"Bukan ide buruk." Gumam Sakura.

"Dengan Peraturan, seperti biasa." Ujar Naruto santai.

"Huh?"

"Jika aku kalah, kamu memukulku. Tapi jika kamu yang kalah, kamu menciumku." Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri mengingatnya.

"Oke baiklah." Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban final dari Sakura.

"Kita mulai." Naruto sedikit menggulung kemeja yang tengah ia kenakan sebatas siku. Mereka masih berbaring telengkup. Satu tangan masih menyangga tubuh, sementara tangan yang lain digunakan untuk bermain.

"Batu. Kertas. Gunting." Keduanya berucap bersamaan lalu memperlihatkan pilihan mereka.

Sial.

Sakura memandangi tangan Naruto yang mengepal, sementara pilihannya sendiri adalah gunting. Itu berarti ia kalah.

Sakura mendengus kesal melihat senyuman penuh kemenangan diwajah Naruto.

"Ini baru permulaan." Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan seraya bergumam. Ia mendaratkan satu ciuman singkat di bibir Naruto. Lalu kembali pada posisinya.

"Well, aku tahu. Dan aku pasti yang akan selalu keluar sebagai pemenangnya." Sakura memutar bola matanya malas mendengar nada kesombongan dari ucapan Naruto.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Kita mulai lagi?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Bersiap-siap dengan pilihannya, dan ia yakin pasti ia yang akan menang kali ini.

"Batu. Kertas. Gunting."

Dan hasilnya.

Sama saja.

Sakura kalah.

Tepat didepannya Naruto memilih gunting, sementara dirinya melebarkan tangan yang berarti ia memilih kertas.

"Sial." Kali ini Sakura mengumpat.

"Jangan mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor dari bibir manismu, Sayang." Naruto menggoda lalu tertawa sedikit keras.

Wajah Sakura mulai memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah.

"Berisik." Sakura kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan kecupan sekilas pada bibir Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Kapan lagi bisa melihat Sakura suka rela menciumnya?

"Kita mulai lagi. Dan kali ini aku pasti menang." Ujar Sakura yakin.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Sayang."

"Berhenti memanggilku, Sayang." Sakura berucap galak.

"Kenapa? " Naruto bertanya polos.

"Itu menjengkelkan, Naruto."

"Kamu benar-benar tak bisa bersikap sedikit romantis." Naruto menggerutu.

"_Whatever_." Sakura berujar cuek.

"Tsk." Lelaki pirang itu berdecak kesal.

"Kita akan terus bertengkar atau melanjutkan permainan ini?" Sakura menatap Naruto tajam.

" . Kita lanjutkan."

Sakura mendengus lalu kembali bersiap.

"Batu. Kertas. Gunting."

Permainan ketiga Sakura kembali menelan kekalahan. Diikuti permainan keempat, kelima sampai keenam. Hasilnya tak pernah berubah.

"Argghhh.."Sakura menggeram frustasi. Ia memandang sebal Naruto.

"Kamu pasti curang." Tudingnya pada Naruto.

Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Jangan melemparkan kesalahan pada orang lain karena kekalahanmu, Sakura-chan." Naruto tertawa melihat wajah Sakura semakin muram.

"Kenapa harus ada peraturan ini? aku harus selalu menciummu, menyebalkan." Sekali lagi Sakura menggerutu sembari mencium bibir Naruto singkat sebagai hukumannya.

"Peraturan Itu kamu sendiri yang buat, kan?" Naruto berujar santai, sekaligus mengingatkan.

Sakura semakin tertelan pada kekesalannya. Yah, memang dia yang dulu membuat peraturan konyol seperti ini. Kenapa dulu ia bisa berpikir membuat peraturan seperti ini?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Oke, ini yang terakhir dan aku pasti menang."

" .ya. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Sayang."

"Stop, memanggilku Sayang, Naruto."

"Aku menyukainya."

"Menyebalkan."

"Tapi aku suka."

"Sudah cukup, kita selesaikan ini."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Tentu."

Sakura memandang tepat pada bola mata Naruto.

Kali ini ia harus menang. Ia tak ingin harga dirinya dipermalukan lelaki pirang itu.

"Batu. Kertas. Gunting."

Dan dapat dilihat hasilnya.

Sakura sama sekali tak merengkuh kemenangan itu. Naruto memilih kertas, sementara dirinya memilih batu.

Dia sedikit menjerit karena kesalnya yang diambang batas. Sementara Naruto tertawa melihat wajah Sakura.

"Kamu menyebalkan, pirang."

"Yeah, aku juga mencintaimu."

Sakura semakin menggeram karena jawaban tak nyambung dari Naruto.

Sedikit tak rela, Sakura kembali mendekat. Kali ini ia melihat Naruto menutup matanya. Sakura tak ambil pusing, ia mendaratkan satu ciuman lagi dibibir Naruto.

Tepat saat ia ingin bergerak mundur melepaskan bibirnya, sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Membuatnya terus menempel pada bibir Naruto yang entah kenapa kini terasa basah. Kepala pirang itu mulai bergerak miring seiring dengan ciuman yang kini tak lagi sekedar kecupan singkat.

Sakura awalnya ingin berontak, namun akhirnya ia memilih diam dalam rengkuhan Naruto karena iapun tak kuasa untuk melawannya.

Bibir mereka terus saling menjamah satu sama lain. Membuat sensasi panas disuhu tubuh keduanya. Saling mengecup dan enggan untuk melepas.

"Ayah. Ibu. Bisakah kalian hentikan itu?"

Sebuah teriakan yang tak cukup keras menghentikan mereka. Buru-buru Sakura menoleh pada asal suara. Sementara Naruto bersikap biasa saja.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna pirang sama seperti Naruto tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumah dengan tangan bersidekap di dada.

"Naku..." sedikit memikik kaget, Sakura dengan cepat berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaian yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Kamu menganggu saja." Naruto menggerutu pada anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Ia juga ikut terbangun dan berdiri disamping istrinya.

"Kalian tidak malu dilihat teman-temanku." Ucap pemuda itu malas.

Bola mata hijau Sakura melebar, ia lalu berbalik kebelakang dan mendapati beberapa remaja laki-laki dan perempuan tengah berdiri diluar pagar rumahnya. Wajah putih itu kini merah padam.

"Pertunjukkan yang bagus, Paman." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat tersenyum lebar pada Naruto dan Sakura sembari mengacungkan jempolnya. Anak Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kaku. "Well, thanks."

Dan dibelakang sana, Naku hanya memutar bola matanya malas. 'Kapan orang tuanya bisa merubah kelakuan mereka?'

**-End-**

**-Terimakasih-**

**Hanya untuk tambah2 arsip Narusaku. ^^**


End file.
